prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC16
is the 16th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode begins with Pell, Ira, and Marmo doing manzai for Regina, who wishes to be entertained. Finding their performance to be lackluster, Regina goes off to find Mana, whom interests her. Meanwhile, Mana, Rikka, and Makoto are seen walking to school, and Regina meets up with them. Regina then apologizes for the fight they had with Tamaki's Jikochū, and announces her intention of becoming Mana's friend. Makoto becomes angry at her and transforms into Cure Sword, saying that Regina is the cause of the Trump Kingom's destruction. Regina, however, says that it was her father who did that, and not her. Mana stops their argument, and Makoto de-transforms. Mana agrees to become Regina's friend, earning her the ire of Makoto, who leaves, saying that Regina is their enemy and she doesn't know what's going on in Mana's head. At school, Mana becomes upset that Makoto is ignoring her. Regina arrives and tries to convince Mana to skip class and play with her. Mana manages to convince her to wait until school ends. After school, Rikka asks Mana to go with her to the student council room, but Regina leads Mana away. Mana decides to show Regina around town, and the two find themselves in a street full of trash. Mana starts to pick the trash up, and Regina decides to help Mana clean the street by creating a strong wind to blow away the trash, only to make the trash scattered across the street. Rikka is then seen at Solitaire with Alice, and the two talk about Regina and Mana. Alice questions Mana and Regina's friendship. Mana introduces Regina to Ai-chan and offers for Regina to play with Ai-chan. Mana then asked Sharuru to use the Lovead, producing musical notes that allowed Ai-chan to dance. Regina then takes Mana away just as Alice finishes preparing the tea Regina asked for. Mana manages to return to Rikka and Alice, and asks them to deliver some omelette rice to Makoto before Regina takes her away again. Regina and Mana get ice cream at a shop, and Mana begins to tell Regina about Rikka, Alice, and Makoto's favorite ice cream flavors. Regina becomes annoyed, and tells Mana that she doesn't need Rikka and the others in her life since Regina is her friend now. Regina then receives the idea of erasing Rikka and the others from Mana's life, and vanishes before Mana can stop her. Meanwhile, Makoto was shooting a commercial and met up with Rikka and Alice. Regina confronts Makoto and the others, and searches for a person to turn into a Jikochū. She then sees a man holding a box of refreshments, and forces him to birth a Jikochū. Makoto, Rikka, and Alice transformed to fight against the Jikochū. The Jikochū attempts to force the Cures to drink the refreshments, with Rosetta using Rosetta Reflection to protect the others. However, the projectiles were too strong, and the three Cures are knocked to the ground. Mana arrives, and Regina tells her she was willing to do this for Mana's sake, and Mana must now return the favor by cutting off her friendships with Sword and the others. Mana refuses, transforming into Cure Heart. The Jikochū continues to attack Cure Diamond and the others, and Regina tells Cure Heart that her friends getting hurt is her fault. The other Cures say that they put themselves into the position of being Heart's friends, so facing hardships like this are nothing they weren't prepared for. The Cures use Lovely Force Arrow, purifying the Jikochū. Heart tells Regina she needs to understand the meaning of a true friend, and Regina disappears. Makoto asks Mana if she still wants to become friends with Regina. Mana says that she still does, saying that since she saw Regina's smile, she didn't believe Regina was purely evil. Makoto says she'll never forgive Regina, even if she is Mana's friend - Makoto states that this is how she feels, and since true friends are honest to each other, she had to tell Mana. Makoto then says Mana that she made too much omelette rice, and asks for her to eat it with her. The episode ends with Regina contemplating what a true friend really is. Major Events *Another Cure Lovead is used. *Regina develops a friendship with Mana. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Regina *Marmo *Ira *Pell *Jikochū Gallery DDPC16.3transform.PNG|Transformation with three (not including Mana) DDPC16.Lovie.PNG|New Lovead being used. DDPC16.Jikochuu.PNG|This episode's Jikochū. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes